


Altean Bonding Rituals

by kitausu



Series: Altean Rituals [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Flashbacks, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: As Lance, Shiro, and Keith prepare for the wedding, Lance can't help but remember moments from their past.This is both a backstory and a continuation of Altean Courting Rituals. You do not necessarily have to have read that, but it might help!





	Altean Bonding Rituals

Lance couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched Shiro and Keith from across the table. They were comparing cake samples, arguing over chocolate and coconut in increasingly aggressive tones before Keith turned abruptly to Lance like he only just remembered he was there.

“Which of us is right?”

Keith looked so serious, his eyes fire bright as he gestured between the two slivers of cake. The chefs were hovering anxiously at the perimeter, glancing between the two Galra soldiers and their smiling Prince.

Half the castle was sure Lance had lost his mind. Lance was sure he was just in love.

“Can’t we have both?”

After a beat, Shiro burst out into a peel of easy laughter, while Keith looked like he had never even considered the prospect.

“That does seem to be the theme of our lives, huh?”

Shiro was smiling so sweetly as he beckoned Lance to meet him halfway across the table for a kiss. Lance hummed as their lips came together and parted with a display a little too lewd for such a public setting. Shiro tasted like the mix of chocolate and coconut cake he had been eating, and Lance smiled at how good the blending of the flavors was as Shiro dipped his tongue into his mouth.

“Yes, I think chocolate and coconut is perfect.”

When they both settled back into their seats, Lance could easily see that Keith no longer gave a damn about the cake flavors anymore. His head was cocked to the side, the bridge of his nose and arch of his cheeks darkened with a purple black flush of desire.

Feeling cheeky, Lance leaned over and skimmed his finger along the chocolate icing before swirling it into the coconut. He held the icing coated finger to Keith’s lips with a smile, enticing him to lean forward for a taste. The feeling of Keith’s tongue, fever hot as he licked up the length of Lance’s finger sent a thrill down his spine.

This was maybe possibly a bad idea. Keith’s nose twitched as he scented the air, Lance’s spike of arousal easily detected by Galra senses. The twin smirks that blossomed across Keith and Shiro’s faces would have been enough to have Lance up and out of his seat like a shot if they were alone.

Except, they weren’t alone. In fact, they were worse than alone. Allura and several members of the council were making their way into the room, thankfully to a very proper cake tasting scene, and not the lewd images that were currently filtering through the thoughts of the betrothed men.

Lance was suddenly brought short by a stab of nostalgia. The scene was so familiar, Shiro and Keith on one side of the table, Lance on the other, Allura standing over the three of them, perfectly aware that _something_ had just been going on, only she didn’t know what.

 

_6 months prior_

Lance was furious. Every time he made a move towards the door, one of those ridiculous Galra strong men were in his way.

“Let me through!”

He was perfectly aware that his tone had moved dangerously close to whiny and petulant and alarmingly far from princely.

“Queen Allura asked for us to keep you in this room.”

The taller of the two spoke calmly, although Lance could see the spark of annoyance he was barely suppressing.

The shorter just looked outright furious, scowling at Lance for making his life so difficult.

Honestly, Lance could relate. He wasn’t used to two hulking purple soldiers inhibiting his life either.

“Listen, I go to the pool at this time every day. I am _going_ _for a swim._ ”

Keith snarled, his hands half raised in an aborted strangling motion. They had explained to his royal pain in the ass time and again that he couldn’t maintain the same schedule because it was easier for assassins.

But did he care?

“I’m going, that’s final. You can’t stop me.”

Lance was going to physically push through them if he had to. They couldn’t touch him anyway. What were they going to do? Throw him to the ground? Lance would like to see them try.

Except, he then, alarmingly, was on the ground. Shiro’s frantic _Keith_ going largely unheard as one of his guards actually pinned him to the floor, claws digging threateningly into his forearm as it was held to his back.

“Keith, you can’t _do_ that!”

Keith snarled, and honestly, Lance was a little preoccupied by how weirdly hot it was and almost missed what Shiro was saying.

“He’s royalty, Keith. He could have us fired for something like this!”

Which, hey, that was an idea. Get them fired. But, then, Lance would have some other guards to deal with and, at the very least, these two were decently good looking. Plus, now he had something on them.

“Hey, mud for brains! I have a proposal if you let me up.”

There was some near silent conferring behind him. Lance was pretty sure Galra had a secret language based entirely on eyebrows and ear twitches, because without warning, Keith let him go and Shiro was helping him up.

Lance was a little rumpled, maybe a bit bruised, but honestly not too worse for wear. Besides, he had the upper hand now, so it was worth it in the end.

He watched Shiro dress Keith down, Keith’s ears drooping as he pouted and glowered at the floor for the entire lecture.

“We’re supposed to be _protecting_ him not—“

Lance cut him off, not really caring where the speech was going anyway. Shiro frowned at being interrupted, but it was clear he was more than a little concerned about how Lance was going to react.

“Why don’t you let me speak before you give the entirety of what I am sure is a very good dressing down that you could probably save for a different occasion when Keefer messes up.”

If anything, Keith’s pout deepened, but Shiro just looked curious as he gestured for Lance to continue.

Lance took his time, straightening his vest and ignoring the rolling wave of impatience coming off of the two Galra soldiers in front of him.

“So, my sister will be here any minute. One of two things can happen when she arrives. I can tell her exactly what happened here, and you’ll likely be fired.”

Lance kept his expression stern, hardened his look like his father used to when he was young and in trouble. Shiro frowned at that, surprised by the haughty expression, despite the somewhat entitled way Lance tended to carry himself.

“Or…you can tell her that you’ve decided it is perfectly safe for me to swim and we go to the pool straight after!”

The stern look transformed into Lance’s usually sunny grin and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh as he quickly realized how easily they had been played.

“Alright, you win. We’ll go to the pool after the Queen checks in.”

Keith shouted out in indignation but Lance looked radiantly stunned by how quickly things had shifted in his favor.

When he threw himself unthinkingly at Shiro and embraced him in a tight hug, it was easy to see how he had won the hearts of everyone in his kingdom.

Shiro wrapped his arms instinctively around the young prince and marveled at how small he felt against him.

When Allura came in a few minutes later to find them sitting at the table, the tension was still thick in the room, but Shiro kept his word. He told the Queen he felt that they could adequately protect the prince at the pool and she had smiled and clapped her hands, obviously pleased.

Keith was still furious that he had been used in such a way, but Shiro would later think, that was probably the moment that Lance took the first brick away from Shiro’s defenses.

 

_Present Day_

 

Keith and Lance were curled up on Shiro’s bed, lazily waiting for their third to come out of the bathroom and put on a bit of a show.

“Isn’t it traditional _not_ to see each other in our wedding clothes before the wedding.”

Shiro sounded unsure, his voice hollow as it echoed from the other room. Keith just snorted, tilting his head a little higher so Lance could kiss the hollow of his throat.

“That’s for brides! This is a bride free wedding, in case you f-forget.”

Lance bit playfully at the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder, smirking as he made the other man stumble over his words. Lance liked cuddling up with Keith and Shiro, their fur was so soft and warm, like two giant teddy bears (not that he would ever _say_ that or risk Keith’s wrath).

When Shiro finally came back into the room, completely dressed in Altean finery, any thoughts of pulling him back to the bed for a cuddle completely left his mind. If Keith’s choking was anything to go by, he was in the process of swallowing his tongue.

“That bad?”

Shiro tugged at the jacket self-consciously, careful not to rip it as he did so.

“No. You look _good. Really_ good.”

Keith’s voice had gone all husky and deep, the way it did whenever he was truly and properly turned on. Lance, on the other hand, was speechless.

Everything was just a hair too small, meaning the stretch across Shiro’s already impressive muscles was practically obscene.

“It needs to be let out…”

“Don’t you dare!”

Lance lunged for him, forgetting for a moment how well and truly naked he and Keith were under the blankets now pushed to the floor.

Shiro looked indignant. Well, he looked about as indignant as a man with an armful of naked fiancé could look, anyway.

“Were you two seriously laying out here naked this whole time? Why am I trying on this stuff if you guys aren’t even dressed?”

Lance wiggled around in Shiro’s hold so he could turn and smirk at Keith. Keith looked openly at them, hand wandering down to where he was currently very interested in the power dynamic of a fully clothed Shiro and an utterly naked Lance in front of him.

“You two are seriously going to be the death of me.”

Shiro groaned, attempting to sound annoyed or even disinterested, but Lance had prime evidence that this was far from true.

 

_4 months ago_

 

Things were…better…with Shiro and Keith. Lance no longer felt compelled to refer to them as _those Galra soldiers._ He even considered them friends…sometimes…okay, mostly Shiro. Keith was pretty to look at when he stopped frowning…whenever that was.

“Go.” Shiro whispered in his ear, giving him a gentle push to the small of his back.

It was all Lance needed to dart from Shiro’s side and down the hall.

Recently, he had been running less and less, but he was desperate today. Not that Shiro knew that, it was just incredibly well timed.

Lance made it all the way to his bedroom, locked the door, whatever good that would do considering Shiro and Keith each had a key. He flopped gracelessly onto the bed, wriggling out of his pants as fast as possible just to get a hand around himself.

The past three times Lance had tried to get off, Keith had nearly bust the door down thinking he was sick or in danger. For whatever reason, the more Keith seemed to like him, the less privacy Lance seemed to have.

But, the number of almost orgasms meant Lance was close in no time. Flashes of two Galra bodies surrounding him, touching him, holding him down, kissing over him. It was nearly enough, he was so _close._

“Lance?!”

The door burst open with a bang and Lance sobbed, the sight of his fantasy turned flesh enough to push him over. It was so good, blindingly good. Except, just as quickly, it was so _bad._ The cold flush of embarrassment was the worst Lance had ever experienced, and he was the master of embarrassing himself.

“Sorry, Lance! I tried!”

Oh. So Shiro _had_ known what was happening. That was actually even worse.

Keith was just standing there, open mouthed at the sight of Lance on his back, cock still in hand.

It was like he was frozen in space. But then, just as quickly, he was gone like a flash, nearly pushing Shiro over in his haste to just _get out of there._

Shiro and Lance looked equally dumbfounded, and for a moment, they both forgot the elephant in the room. But then Lance was trying to unobtrusively clean himself off and Shiro’s face was so dark it looked black and he was stumbling out of the room with his prosthetic hand over his eyes.

Lance decided the universe hated him. Because, if it loved him, the ground would have swallowed him whole and he wouldn’t be forced to deal with any of this.

Keith later admitted, months later, with ears burning, that Shiro had found him after that. They had shared their first kiss talking about Lance, about the scene they had just left behind.

 

_Present Day_

“Stop fidgeting.”

Keith hissed at Shiro and Lance, who were each fiddling with their cufflinks or the buttons on their vest every few seconds.

“Why aren’t _you_ nervous?”

Lance looked ready to die. You would think he was used to this sort of thing. He was a prince, he dealt with large rooms of people for a living.

That being said, he normally wasn’t declaring his lifelong love in front of those people either.

If anything, Shiro looked even worse. His agitation was clearly visible in the way his ears kept flicking back and forth. His palms were sweating, and when had his palms ever sweat before this? He couldn’t believe—

But then Keith’s lips were against his, pulling lightly at his lower lip, pressing his fangs teasingly against the tender skin, dipping his tongue in that way that always made Shiro’s toes curl. Just as quickly, he was gone, moving on to Lance who tilted his head in anticipation.

“Spoiled.”

Keith murmured fondly against his lips, pressing a series of quick little pecks that had Lance giggling before they stopped.

Shiro nearly melted at the way they looked at each other, at the way they looked at him when they turned at his heavy sigh.

“What did I do to deserve you two?”

Lance darted forward and kissed the underside of his jaw.

“Just lucky I guess.”

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but then the music started and the doors were opening and the guards at their sides ushered them down the aisle.

It was fine though. Shiro would just tell them at the alter anyway.


End file.
